


Spring Talk

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Walking the Line Between Love and Hate [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Friendship, Gen, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Marauders' Era, Severus has trust issues, Talking, sev is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Just a little snip-it of a conversation between friends





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while it was raining in winter. The title is an alternative to the phrase ‘girl talk’ since Sev's a dude.

Aesthetic for this series can be found here-> <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172066405150/aesthetic-for-my-series-jeverus-drabble-sexual>

 

* * *

 

 

It was a rare sunny day on the Hogwarts grounds, light painting the trees a vivid green as flowers gently danced in the breeze.

Spring. Thank Merlin Severus had taken that hay-fever potion this morning or he’d probably be wishing himself dead right about now.

The pale teen sat under the shade of an oak, his back resting against its trunk as Lily sat parallel to him, weaving flower stems together. She’d stuck a few in his hair too, both reveling in the sweet nostalgia of their childhood when almost every day had been like this.

They hardly ever seemed to spend time together anymore, even when they were on break, so Lily had made him promise her ‘an hour a week at the very least’. It had taken a few years but finally it had hit her just how distant they’d become, catalysed by an argument she’d had with Petunia over the last Christmas break.

Her sister had always been repulsed by her abilities, and it was in Severus Lily had found the understanding and support she needed when she felt unloved by her sibling. He was like a brother to her, and had even allowed her a hug (a great rarity for him) when she had come to him in tears the last holiday season.

He was glad to have her around again, instead of just feeling used whenever she needed someone to practice potions with (not that it had ever been her intention to make him feel so). He especially appreciated her company with all the recent madness regarding Potter.

Severus frowned as he picked at the daisy between his fingers, pulling off all its petals and leaves bit by bit.

“What’s up?” Lily asked, having taken notice of his uneasy behaviour.

“Nothing.” She gave him a look, as though she found his blatant dishonesty endearing.

“I’ve known you since we were nine, Severus, you can’t fool me, now spill.” The redhead demanded, waiting expectantly for him to cave. He sighed and threw the stripped stem aside, ripping up a blade of grass and inspecting it closely.

“I’m... concerned that I may have developed...” Severus visibly cringed, “ _feelings_ for that swine, Potter, beyond just... you know, fooling around.” He admitted guiltily, expecting a look of shock, or perhaps even horror, as he turned his eyes back up to his friend. She merely smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Fine by me, but if he gets you preggers I get godmother.” She replied calmly, a wave of relief washing over him.

“Yeah well, knowing James Sirius will get godfather.” Severus mumbled, his eyes widening as he realized himself. “Oh my God what did I just say!?”

Lily laughed jovially, the two falling back into a comfortable silence as she picked another flower.

“You sure it doesn’t bother you?” Severus asked after a moment, still fiddling with the grass, “I know you two had a little... ‘thing’ for a while there.”

“If by ‘thing’ you mean he asked me out and I told him to go eat a toad, than sure we had a ‘thing’.” She replied with a soft smile, looking amused.

“Well that’s what we’ve been doing.” Severus mumbled, though he had of course given far more vulgar suggestions as to what James should go do. Things Lily would never dare even think to say.

“He certainly has a type doesn’t he?” Severus gave a sound somewhat between a scoff and a choke as she chuckled. “So what is it that’s so bad about having feelings for him? He’s an alright guy,” the Slytherin gave her a look, “well, I mean, he can be... sometimes.” Sev almost scoffed again.

“It’s Potter, Lily. For all I know this is all just some elaborate prank to humiliate me.”

“Hasn’t he already done that?” She pointed out, and he couldn’t disagree. The damn romantic Gryffindor couldn’t keep anything private. The entire fucking school knew about them since James had the audacity to dedicate winning his last match to him. Even worse was all the serenading, gifts, letters, and that one accidental howler. Severus cringed at the very memory, cheeks turning scarlet. Thank Merlin the arse had at least gotten a weeks detention for ‘vulgar use of crude terminology, including graphic description of his expectation to fornicating with another student’.

Severus had left the dining hall traumatised, as had a few poor heterosexuals and first years. A few students had even requested obliviation, himself included. Unfortunately only the first years were allowed the privilege.

“Yes.” Severus replied, wishing the embarrassing memories would flee him.

“Then don’t you think he would have stopped by now if that had been his sole purpose in dating you?” Lily pointed out, watching her friend as he mulled it over in his head.

“...I don’t know....” He finally whispered, studying the green fields around them.

“Have you considered that maybe he does just like you?” Severus‘s nose twisted up and his brow furrowed.

“I don’t think I want to.” He replied.

Lily let out a sigh, all too aware of her friends fear of trusting James after so many years of boarder-line abuse from him. She leaned forward to pat Severus’s knee comfortingly.

“Tell you what sweety, if it ends badly I’ll help you hex his bits off, how’s that sound?” She promised with a gentle smile, Severus’s expression shifting into surprise.

“Seriously?” She nodded without hesitation. “You, the girl without a mean bone in her body agreeing to physically dismember a guy?”

“Well, it’s not like anyone will know it was us.” She explained, seeming to think it over. “We’ll get him in his sleep with an untraceable wand.” Severus couldn’t help laugh softly. She probably wasn’t being serious, or perhaps thought she could and wasn’t considering that dismembering someone was actually a crime, but it made him feel a little better anyway.

“Sounds like a plan.”

Lily smiled and finished weaving her flowers into a crown, gently placing it atop her gothic friends head. Severus made no move to remove it as she began a second for herself, the two hinds relaxing together in the spring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Not another chapter just finished a drawing I did for this fic! Also on my tumblr and my deviantart (https://www.deviantart.com/art/Spring-Talk-749557888) go to link for better quality picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crap on James head is moss/grass/vines as stags decorate their horns with foliage whilst trying to attract a mate ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Lily wants to be an aunt/godmamma real bad, watch out Sev ;) Hope you liked! Remember to Kudos!


End file.
